you lost the love i loved the love the most
by stars4redvines
Summary: One-shot of the month for September. When the Salvatores return to town, Rebekah is determined that Damon won't hurt her friend again.


**Author's Note:Hi I'm stars4redvines and I'm the one bringing you the crackship of Damon x Rachel. It's a one-shot. I'll be doing one every month with Rachel and a different character from another fandom. I wrote a Fred Weasley x Rachel Berry one-shot last month and decided to write this because no-one gave me any suggestions. I love this pairing and would encourage to read the work of blood noiir, the queen of Salvaberry. The Glee gang are all in Mystic Falls and this is set in season 3 of Vampire Diaries and season 2 of Glee. Damon left to find Stefan, who was forced to go with Klaus to save Damon's life. I am not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so I apologize for the OOCness of these characters. I hope you enjoy ****_you lost the love i loved the love the most_****.**

**Warning:Spoilers for the Vampire Diaries and Glee. And Elena bashing. I just really dislike her. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the worlds of Glee or Vampire Diaries. I also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. I do not even own the laptop I'm using to write this story... Oh well. :p**

_**September 2012 - Damon Salvatore x Rachel Berry**_

* * *

Rachel sighed as she sat down on a chair in the Mystic Grill. It had been a long day at school with slushies and taunts being thrown at her from her fellow students as usual, and now all she wanted was a vegan hot chocolate and cookie.

She leaned back in her seat as she sipped her hot chocolate and sighed happily. She was relaxed and of course, that's the moment Rebekah Mikaelson decided to sit beside her with an unusual frown on her face.

Rachel looked at her out of the corner of her eye and asked, "What has you so worried, Rebekah? You rarely frown and usually insult my clothing choices by now." Rebekah ran a hand through her hair as she looked Rachel in the eyes, "Normally I would but... I received some news recently... About the Salvatores."

Rachel felt her mouth go dry and the need for water to quench her sudden thirst as she choked out, "Really? What about Da- the Salvatores?"

Rebekah looked at her only friend worriedly and said, "They're back in town..." Rachel went pale and gripped the sides of her chair, "For how long?" Rebekah turned her head as she admitted, "Indefinitely... I'm so sorry Rachel."

Rachel felt faint as she reached for her cup and said quietly, "Nothing else?" Rebekah hesitated before taking Rachel's hand gently in hers and whispered, "Damon's been asking about you around town..."

Rachel closed her eyes and felt tears forming. She quickly let go of Rebekah's hand and grabbing her bag, ran out of the Mystic Grill.

* * *

Rebekah and Kol burst in through Rachel's door, with their fangs out and their eyes wild. Rachel looked up at them for a moment and then huffed, "Please make sure to properly fix my door. Now why did you feel the need to knock down my door, just as I was about to watch the new episode of Once Upon A Time?"

Kol rolled his eyes at her and began fixing her door while Rebekah went to the window and looked out suspiciously. "No reason really." Kol said, "Just wanted to check up on you... Make sure that the Salvatore idiots haven't contacted you..."

Rachel looked at Kol and Rebekah in surprise, "I put the spell on my house to make sure they couldn't get in and anyway, they'll be too busy trying to woo Elena to remember me..."

Rebekah shook her head at Rachel and turned to Kol, "Go home and tell Elijah I'm staying with Rachel tonight." Kol nodded and called out to Rachel, "Remember if you're looking for a fun time, I'm free darling!"

Rebekah sighed as her brother left and slumped down on the nearest chair, "So if you're going to act miserable over Damon, all I ask is that I can drink some blood bags while you cry over your vegan ice cream."

Rachel gave her a teary smile and said, "Of course. And if you let me watch Funny Girl I'll even make you some 'Thank You' cookies later."

* * *

Rebekah stretched as she heard a knock on the front door and rose from her chair. Rachel was fast asleep in her chair with a half-finished tub of ice cream beside her and the credits of The Notebook running on the television.

She tucked a blanket around her and padded towards the door. As she opened it she said, "Elijah, I thought I told Kol to tell you th-" "I'm not Elijah, Rebekah." Damon hissed as he glared at her, "Now explain what you're doing in Rachel's house before I stake you."

Rebekah pushed him out of the way and closed the door. "I'm here because Rachel was upset and I wanted to help her feel better". Damon scoffed, "Yeah right. And I'm a sparkly princess."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and hissed at him, "When you and Stefan left, I was all Rachel had. Your precious Elena and her little group of friends bullied her looking for your location and everyone else just followed their lead. Kol and I ar-"

"Kol was undaggered?" Damon asked, trying to think of everything he could remember about all the Original siblings. "I undaggered him because after Klaus left, I remembered what it was like to be alone. I undaggered all my siblings and I are in high school with Rachel, Elijah's a doctor, Finn and Sage are off travelling the world and you know where Klaus is..."

"I don't really care about your family reunion, Rebekah, though the fact that you haven't all killed each other is astonishing. I actually came to see Rachel, so if you wouldn't mind movi-" "You don't get to see Rachel until you decide." she hissed, stepping in front of the door. "What?" Damon growled, "You can't mak-"

"I can and I will." Rebekah hissed, "Now decide who you want; the girl who has loved you and only you, or the girl who makes you fight with your brother over her affections? Decide Damon and decide quickly. Or you might lose her."

And with that Rebekah swept back into the house and left a confused and angry Damon standing outside.

* * *

Rachel sat down in her usual spot in the choir room and looked over at Rebekah who was sitting beside her in her Cheerio's uniform. '"What are you doing here?" she asked incredulously. "I came to see you sing of course." Rebekah answered, staring at the door as if waiting for someone to walk through.

She continued to stare at the door until Rachel stepped up to sing. As she turned to look at Rachel, Damon walked in quietly and leaned against the door, drinking in the sight of Rachel. She had lost a bit of weight but she still looked as beautiful and as stunning as before. Rachel didn't notice him and began singing:

_No, I can't take one more step towards you,_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret._

_Don't you know I'm not you're ghost anymore,_

_You lost the love I loved the love the most._

_I learned to live half alive,_

_And now you want me one more time._

_Who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_And tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul,_

_So don't come back for me._

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around,_

_If I am anywhere to be found._

_But I have grown too strong,_

_To ever fall back in your arms._

_And I've learned to live half alive,_

_And now you want me one more time._

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_And tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul,_

_So don't come back for me._

_Who do you think you are?_

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright,_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes._

_I wish I had missed the first time we had kissed,_

_'Cause you broke all your promises._

_And now you're back,_

_You don't get to take me back._

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_And tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul,_

_Don't come back for me._

_Don't come back at all._

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_Tearing love apart._

_You're gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul,_

_Don't come back for me._

_Don't come back at all._

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

She smiled as Rebekah pulled her into a hug and wiped away any tears. As she did, she saw Damon who was looking at her in a broken fashion. She pulled away from Rebekah and stared at Damon. He felt the knot in his stomach tighten as he looked at her and saw all the heartbreak and sadness in her eyes. The heartbreak and sadness he had caused.

He ignored the stares of everyone else and whispered, "I choose you Rachel. I love you and missed you for all these months looking for Stefan. I never thought of Elena or Katherine. Only of you. So now, I choose you. And I always will." Rachel let out a sob and launched herself at Damon.

Rebekah looked at her friend in Damon's arms and smiled. As Rachel and Damon began kissing and seemed to be trying to make up for lost time, she rolled her eyes and herded the gawking Glee clubbers out the door. They deserved some privacy before Kol found out and threatened Damon anyway.

As she walked away from the Glee clubbers she spotted Stefan and smirked at him, "Damon finally chose Rachel. So you owe me twenty dollars."

Stefan grumbled as he reached for his wallet . She swatted his arm and said, "I don't know what you're complaining about. Elijah owes me a hundred dollars!"

_**-FIN**_

* * *

**Author's Note:I'm offering people the chance to Beta my stories but no-one is interested… Offer is there anyway, if anyone is interested. As I mentioned earlier, I'll be doing one every month with Rachel and a different character from another fandom, so if you have any suggestions please tell me! Just name the couple and give me a song, and I'll do my best to write a one-shot for you. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and will be given virtual cake while flames will be put out with a fire extinguisher. Thanks for reading.**

**Songs used:**

**Jar Of Hearts - Christina Perri**

**-stars4redvines**


End file.
